dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubba Brown (Dakotaverse)
After witnessing the carnage at the Big Bang, Brown was determined to get out of the gang life and finish his education at his old high school, Louislier Vocational High School. Unfortunately, his short temper resulted in him being frequently sent to detention by his teachers, who already had doubts a gang banger could go straight. The final straw for Brown was being expelled from school by the principal, Carlos Quinones, Sr., who then told the stunned student that he should save the taxpayers some money by killing himself. Now, Bubba Brown wanted revenge. Turning into Bubbasaur, he stalked and ate Ms. Capri, the school counselor who refused to help him reverse Mr. Quinones' decision. Bubbasaur intended the same grisly fate for the hated Principal Quinones who was working late at school.. However, Quinones eluded Brown long enough to call the fire department for help. To the principal's horror, Bubbasaur easily swept aside the arriving firemen, but the commotion got the attention of Quinones' son, Fade of the Blood Syndicate, a superhuman gang spawned by the Bang.. After a fierce battle, Fade plunged a piece of debris into Bubbasaur's head, mortally wounding him. Indeed, Bubbasaur would have died had he not been whisked away by a mysterious team of paramedics. In fact, the medics were agents of the Amber Cell of SYSTEM, a malevolent organization that secretly rules the world. Upon bringing Bubbasaur to Garden Station (a SYSTEM underground base), Amber Leader Mom ordered surgeons to repair Bubba's injuries and implant pain-inducing devices in his head. These implants along with regular immersion in brainwashing drugs would turn Bubba and other captured Bang Babies into lethal living weapons obedient to SYSTEM. The final stage of the process was exposing Bubbasaur and his fellow captives to a second, concentrated dose of quantum juice to enhance their powers. However, a sympathetic SYSTEM agent, Sgt. Rose, blasted his way into the lab and freed the Bang Babies.. Now awake, the telekinetic Templo removed the pain-inducing implants from himself and the other Bang Babies and then led them to freedom, tearing through SYSTEM defenses in the process. It was during the breakout that Bubbasaur learned that he could now breathe fire. After reaching the surface, the Bang Babies parted ways. Months later, the pyrokinetic crimelord, Pyre, hired Bubbasaur as his newest enforcer. Bubbasaur's first assignment was to call out Rocket, teen sidekick to the superhero Icon, to a duel to the death on the destroyed Tenth Avenue Bridge. To Bubbasaur's surprise, Rocket proved to be quite formidable and quickly defeated him.. However, this fight achieved Pyre's real goal of testing Rocket to see if she was worthy to join his new Blood Syndicate. (The original Syndicate had disbanded just weeks earlier.) Rocket accepted Pyre's pitch and joined Bubbasaur as part of the new gang's line-up.. In a bit of irony, Bubbasaur found out that one of his fellow gangmembers was Fade, the very man who nearly killed him. Despite their history, the pair kept their enmity in check lest they face Pyre's wrath. Thus began the so-called “Blood Reign,” in which Pyre used his new Syndicate to become the most powerful Coalition member by taking “tribute” from rival crime families. Those that refused would see their operations completely wiped out as occurred to crime boss Milton St. Cloud. Having subjugated Dakota's underworld, Holocaust (now having abandoned his Pyre alias) next planned to destroy the city's superheroes, starting with his nemesis, Icon. Using Fade as bait, Holocaust lured Icon to the original Blood Syndicate's Factory headquarters, where the Hero of Dakota was ambushed by the new Syndicate. Icon anticipated such treachery by Holocaust and brought along back-up in the form of Rocket, Static, and Hardware. Syndicate member Harm revealed himself to be a double agent allied with Icon, and the battle between the two sides was joined. During the battle, Bubbasaur attacked Harm, believing his former teammate to be an easy snack. He was sadly mistaken as the super strong Harm soundly beat him unconscious. The battle was then interrupted by the arrival of those original Syndicate members who refused to join Holocaust's criminal empire. The Syndicate's original leader, Wise Son, then faced Holocaust in a duel for control of the Syndicate, which ended in the latter's death. Now leaderless, the new Syndicate promptly surrendered. Bubbasaur is currently in police custody. | Powers = * : Through an act of will, Bubba Brown can transform into a large carnivorous dinosaur while retaining his intelligence and ability to speak. As Bubbasaur, he possesses a number of superhuman powers: ** ** : Bubbasaur's scaly hide serves as natural body armor, rendering him both bulletproof and immune to intense heat. ** and : Bubbasaur can use his razor sharp teeth and claws as deadly weapons in close combat. ** Tail: He is also skilled in employing his tail as a whip to knock aside opponents. ** : Due to additional exposure to quantum juice, Bubbasaur can breathe intensely hot flames without harm to himself. The maximum temperature of his fiery breath is unknown though it was sufficient to completely incinerate an armored SYSTEMatic. There is apparently no limit to how long Bubba Brown can remain in his dinosaur form. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Blood Syndicate }} Category:Bang Babies Category:1994 Character Debuts